Start of an Unwanted Friendship
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: Read and Review. I DONT OWN NARUTO!


**Chapter 1: The Start of an Unwanted Friendship Part 1**

_**Naruto's PoV**_

He was sitting in that same spot at the same time on the docks at sunset. He was staring at the water. He looked depressed. He's been going there since I could remember. He's the quiet one in school. No one talks to me but they obsess over him. Why? There's nothing special, is there? Sure, he's talented and...maybe better than I am, but why him? I stopped at the stairs that lead to the docks and looked at him for a minute. He sat straight a bit and went to turn around. I quickly turned my head from him and kept walking. I glanced back and he wasn't looking anymore. He was standing now. He turned, head down, and walked to the stairs and up them. He turned the opisate way I was heading. But why? He lived the way I was walking. I shrugged it off and turned back around to head home. After a split second, I felt something hit me in the back of the head and snapped around. There he stood, glaring at me, another pebble in hand.

"What was that for!" I yelled at him.

"STOP STOPPING AND WATCHING ME!" He turned and ran. I was about to chase him but a hand rested on my shoulder. I froze up and snapped around, relieved it was only Iruka-sensei.

"Naruto, you should be heading home."

"I was on my way there, Iruka-sensei." He picked me up and walked me back on his shoulders. The look in his eyes played in my head. After dinner, I went to get ready for bed, but when I layed down, I couldn't sleep. Why did he want to be alone when I was craving for attention. Everything was oppisate when it came to us two. He was alone, getting all this attention, but he didn't want it. I was alone and was pushed away, but I wanted some kind of attention. How could he want to be left alone? I sighed and after while, I had fallen asleep.

The next day, I woke up and did eveything the same. Shower, eat, do other necesities...Everything was the same. After that, I walked out of the house and He ran past me. I thought I saw a few tears stream down his face as he ran, but I could have been wrong. Curiousity took over and I didn't think twice about going after him. I chased after him, not thinking of the results. He turned to go back to the docks, jumping down the stairs. He ran along the short bridge and stopped at the edge, a short time to think. He backed up a bit and then went to jump in. I grabbed his wrist before he could jump.

**Sasuke's PoV**

I stopped for a split second, moved back and went to jump into the lake. Another boy's hand grabbed hold of my wrist and stopped me. I snapped around and my eyes met worried, ocean blue eyes. I gasped and backed up, tripping and we both fell in. After a second, I popped my head above the water, his came up next. I glared at him. He was really getting on my nerves. Why did he follow me? Why does he stop to watch me every day? I hate it. I hate him. What is he thinking? Why won't they leave me alone! How old are we? Take a wild guess. Eight years old. I felt him put an arm around me and pulled me out of the water. I continued to glare when we were on solid ground.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at him. He glared at me.

"Quit it! You get all the attention and don't even want it! Give me your place in life or quit being like that!" What was he talking about?

"You wouldn't be able to handle my life!" I pushed him away and went to run but he grabbed my wrist again. I turned around, ready to hit him, but it was someone else. I blinked and stiffened. It was Iruka-sensei. I was in for it now.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you two are soaked. Why were you in the lake?"

"He fell in so I jumped in after him, Naruto lied. I blinked and looked past Iruka to see naruto smiling. Why was he smiling? "I'll take him back to my house since we're closer to it. He can wear something of mine." With the teacher around, I wasn't about to say no. I wasn't in the mood to get in trouble. Iruka nodded and walked us back to his place. I followed behind them. When we got there, he left us alone. I glared at Naruto.

"I don't want your help. I'll live. It's just water." I went to walk out but he grabbed my wrist once again. I looked at him. He had a worried smile on his face. Why?

"Sasuke, why?" I was tooken back by his question.

"What?"

"Why do you not want attention? I mean, everyone loves you. How come you push them away?" He was now in his closet, pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts for me.

"I'd wrather be alone. I don't want to be close anymore." He walked over, handing me the clothes with a questioning look.

"Why? I mean, isn't it nice to have attention?" I sighed.

"I don't know. I just want to be left alone a lot."

"Is it because, you're afraid?" I looked up, eyes narrowed.

**Naruto's PoV**

"Is it because you're scared?" His head shot up and he glared at me.

"I have nothing to be afraid of."

"Then why? There's no reason left but the fact that..." I realized something at that. He _was_ afraid. He was afraid of losing someone again. His eyes narrowed and I let him go. Hours went by and I walked around for those long hours. Before I knew it, it was getting dark. I hadn't seen him all day. He wasn't in his usual spot. I walked past it one more time and there he sat, staring blankly into the water. I hated that look. It was a look of sadness. I never really wanted anyone to be sad. If I had it my way, no one would be sad and I would be sad for them. No one cared for me, so it didn't bother me. He looked up but I had kept walking. I didn't stop this time. His eyes met mine and I stopped. They were empty. Like he was really going to jump in and drown himself. I ran down the hill, not wnting to bother with the stairs. He jumped in and then I went in after him. By the time I got his head above water with mine, there was a small crowd and they all looked at me like it was my fault. I felt something break inside me and someone took Sasuke from me, pushing me back under. Sasuke was awake though. When his eyes met mine before I was shoved under, life snapped back into them. He pushed someone aside, said something and jumped in. He pulled me up and glared at them. They were staring at him like he was a traitor.

"Help me!" He snapped. SOmeone pushed them aside and came in after us. Iruka and the guy he always talked to, Kakashi. We were pulled from the water and he looked at me a moment.

"Sorry Naruto. I didn't mean..." He looked away as his voice cut off and turned to walk away. The other two just watched him. I went to go after him but someone, and by someone I mean Iruka, grabbed me by the waist.

"He's wants to be left alone is all." Kakashi said, looking at Sasuke as he walked. After while, I snuck from the house to find Sasuke. He was just laying in the fields, looking at the stars.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" His voice was quiet.

"Why do you run away?"

"I am afraid." His eyes never left the stars.

"Huh?"

"I'm afraid to get too close. Afraid the one's I start to care for will be tooken away from me again." Alone. He was alone and I was alone. I sat next to him, knee's pulled up to my chest, chin resting on my knee's, my arms wrapped around my legs.

"Sasuke, you don't have to be alone. Being afraid to lose someone is a normal feeling. It's what makes you human. You don't have to be alone anymore." I looked at him with a small smile and he looked back at me, confused as he sat up and leaned back on his hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Sasuke, we can be friends, so neither of us will have to be alone again." He blinked and looked at the stars. There was something in his eyes that told me he was thinking it over, that he was still uncertain. I stood and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up. "Come on Sasuke." I pulled him with me. I lead him to a small cave and to the other side. I stopped on top of a large hill.

"N-naruto?"

"I come here all the time. This is where I stay until sunset. And look over there. Where you always sit." I pointed to the docks and he looked. He was amazed by the site, I could tell.

"That's not all. Look over the lake. From here you get a better view of the sunset and the reflectiong of the moon and stars." He looked at the lake and didn't say anything. From that day forward, we were friends.

**I do not own Naruto**


End file.
